Looking at Venus
by Thunderfall
Summary: Loosely based on Katagoshi ni Kinsei. A compilation of (probably) three oneshots about the lyrics of this song and how Minako got the idea of writing it.


**AN: This is loosely based on the lyrics of "Katagoshi ni Kinsei", one of Minakos character songs from PGSM**

**As usual, please leave review or, if you want to criticise anythin, please feel free to DM me.**

_In the clouds _

_Before daybreak_

_The two of us _

_Found Venus_

_Will our secret love _

_Vanish softly into the sky_

_Without us being able to _

_Tell anyone about it?_

She could feel the warmth of the slowly rising sun on her cheeks, but that was not the only source of warmth for her. She smiled as her arms tightened around the body next to her and basked in the heat that radiated from it.

The body next to her moved slightly.

"It's almost dawn"

"Mhm"

She murmured, but made no move to change her position. She enjoyed the tangle of limbs, the feel of naked skin against her own, and the rising annoyance of her companion.

"You should get up"

"Maybe"

The mattress squeaked as her source of warmth left her and disentangled their legs. She groaned disapprovingly and buried her face further in the soft pillow.

"I'm serious Venus, we have 30 minutes left and then we're up for patrol"

"What kind of idiot gave us the morning patrol anyway"

She whined and felt a shadow above her.

"You did, oh great commander"

"Please stop me next time"

And with that, she finally opened her eyes and was very pleased with her view. The embodiment of Fire and Passion, the mighty warrior princess of Mars was lying right beside her, propped up on an elbow and scowling down at her.

"You should stop making that face or you'll get wrinkles" was all she said before she scooted closer to her companion and pulled her on top of herself. Mars wasn't surprised at all, she was used to this almost daily game of getting the Venusian out of bed, and so, her long black mane cascaded onto the sheets and tangled themselves with golden tresses.

Their bodies pressed together and so did their lips, as body language was Venus favourite type of communication. Mars wasn't one to object, she enjoyed having the goddess of love and beauty all for herself.

"We might need more than 30 minutes" Venus whispered as she let her hands greedily run over Mars body. The Martian responded with a kiss that made Venus almost swoon and her hands travelled back to the nape of Mars neck, pulling her closer. Heat shot through her body as Mars got a hold of her hands and pinned them above her head. Anticipating whatever her partner had in mind, Venus didn't object but instead, followed every single one of the Martian's moves with her eyes.

However, she was left quite disappointed when Mars stopped her actions.

"Oh come on" she sighed and looked up to stern amethystine eyes that were mercilessly staring down at her.

"25 minutes" Mars said and gave her a quick peck on the lips before rolling off of her and got up.

Venus groaned, but nevertheless appreciated the view that Mars offered to her.

"I'm serious Reiko, the next time I get the brilliant idea to schedule us for the morning shift then please burn me on the spot" She complained and spread herself on the bed with the intention of delaying her inevitable getting-up as long as possible.

"Well it's not like you had a choice, Jupiter and Mercury aren't here after all" Mars said as she tied a red morning robe around her body and threw another one on the bed, effectively covering Venus form.

"You know how much I hate clothes" Venus smirked as she pulled the robe off of her.

"I noticed from the very first moment you entered this room" Mars snapped back and started combing through her. Venus smiled to herself. She was after all the reason for the other's hair being quite dishevelled.

"I think my biggest accomplishment in our entire relationship is the fact that you don't even bother putting them on anymore when you go to sleep." Venus teased and saw with satisfaction that Mars hand had stopped her movement for a second and a slight blush covered the raven's cheeks.

Venus grinned widely and she leaned back, enjoying the peace as long as she was able to.

"Venus, 20 minutes, come on." Mars urged her again and sat down next to her on the bed. The mattress gave a soft squeak as she leaned over her consort and brushed some strands of hair out of her face.

Venus smiled and slowly propped herself up, not caring when the bed sheet slipped down. After all, it was nothing Mars hadn't seen before.

"You're not going to get up without a fight, huh?" Mars feigned annoyance but Venus knew it was nonsense coming from her.

She leaned forward once again and was happy when Mars didn't pull back, but instead, pulled her so close she could feel hot breath caress her lips that dulled her senses.

Their lips met again and Venus could only think that Mars deserved the title 'goddess of passion' more than anyone else. It was like unleashing a fire that slowly burned through your own body and filled every fibre of your being, and Venus loved it. She loved that she was the only one who ever got to feel Mars in that way.

Her palm took a handful of the dark hair that Mars had combed through mere minutes ago and with each passing moment, she cursed herself more and more for giving them the morning shift.

A faint knocking reached her ear, but all she could concentrate on was her partner.

But Mars suddenly pulled away. The speed at which the fire Senshi reacted threw Venus, whose senses were still dense by the moment she just shared with Mars, off, and she found herself confused for a few seconds when Mars was suddenly pinning a handmaiden on the floor with a knife in her hand.

The woman had tears in her eyes and tried to scream, but Mars' hand covered her mouth and left her struggling for air.

Venus was left speechless for a second before she wrapped the bed sheets around her body and searched for the robe Mars had thrown on the bed earlier.

Meanwhile the Senshi of fire was straddling the panicking woman and holding the knife on her throat.

She put a finger on her lips signalling the handmaiden to stay silent, and slowly withdrew her hand, the weapon still in place.

"No one is going to hear about this" the dark haired woman threatened while the handmaiden was shaking against her hold.

Venus finished tying the robe around her body and left the bed, kneeling besides the two of them.

As far as she recognised her, she was one of Mars own subjects.

Mars knife had drawn a bit of blood already and the woman began to pale.

"Why are you here in the first place?" Venus asked and slowly reached out to pull the weapon away from her throat. Mars shot her a confused look but didn't question it.

"Counsellor Luna sent me here and said I should fetch Lady Mars early, to inform her about some preparations for the arrival of the Martian nobles next week." The woman started crying before looking at her lady "please, no one is going to hear about this. Let me go, please."

Mars searched Venus eyes and waited for her approval. Slowly, the blonde nodded and Mars got off of the woman who breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just so we're clear" the raven said as Venus helped the still slightly shaking woman to stand up "if anyone hears about this, I will find you."

Those words were threatening enough for the handmaiden as she stumbled out of the room, muttering more and more apologies.

After she closed the door, Venus let out an exasperated sigh.

"So much for that…" she said and looked at Mars, whose eyes were still locked on the door.

"No, you're not going to kill her, Reiko." Venus half-heartedly joked "Besides, I think she's scared enough of you, and she's also one of your subjects…I don't think we have to worry."

Mars relaxed slightly and put the knife on a nearby drawer.

"I hope you're right. I feel bad for saying that, but the last time this happened I was glad that that soldier got killed on a mission 2 days afterwards ."

Mars looked over at her.

"On the bright side, you're finally out of bed."

"I have every intention of going back there" Venus put on a smile and indeed, sat down on the soft cushions again. After a few seconds, Mars joined her.

"I still don't get why the Queen passed the law a years ago. I mean we were engaged to be married for the past five years, and she even gave us her blessing." Mars began rambling, and Venus knew this would end in a discussion that both of them have had for ages.

"I don't know, maybe she's trying to set us up with those generals?" Venus said and couldn't help but grin at the disgusted look on Mars face.

"Maybe her age is finally showing and she's getting delusional…" Mars muttered.

Suddenly, Venus tone and face shifted to a serious expression and she forcefully turned her around, her usually welcoming eyes commanding her to snap to attention.

"Be careful what you say, Reiko. You don't know who's listening."

Mars blinked at her.

"If you were one to tell the Queen that I don't agree with most of her actions, then I would've been banished or executed years ago."

Venus stayed silent. The reason she never told the Queen was because she was sure that Mars would still fulfil her duty, even with her different opinions, and because she loved her.

"Like when she allowed Kunzite to see the escape tunnels. I know she tries to show the earthlings trust and all but that was just foolish. I can't understand why Artemis or Luna-"

Venus swatted her arm and stopped her rant. She agreed with a lot of what Mars said, but voicing those thoughts was putting them both even more in danger.

"I know. Come on, we're late for our patrol." Was all she said before standing up and transforming into her Senshi fuku.

After a few seconds, Mars followed her.

A lifetime later, Aino Minako's eyes shot open as she woke up from her dream.


End file.
